


Sides Galore

by peacemonger98



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Be kind to me please, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Virgil is anxious, i will tag triggers in individual chapters when/if they apply as well as spoilers, its more about characters than the plot of sanders sides, kind of magical i guess?, rating purely for cursing, so no spoilers probably, so this is about another person's sides interacting with thomas' sides, this is kind of canon parallel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacemonger98/pseuds/peacemonger98
Summary: Thomas has a guest on his channel! Unbeknownst to him, this guest happens to have sides of their own. When all the sides interact, some weird shit goes down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting something with my own characters here! let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.

“What is up everybody?!” Thomas excited greeted his camera. “Today’s episode of Sanders Sides is gonna go a little bit differently as we have a guest!” At this, a shorter guy with longer, blue colored hair popped up next to Thomas. 

“Hi!” he greeted. “I’m Saturn.”

“This is Saturn! He was the winner of the Sanders Fanders competition! So, instead of having my sides played by me, he will playing some as well!” They both laughed excitedly. 

“Let’s do this!” They said at the same time.

Hours later, after filming each side as both Thomas and Saturn, both creators were exhausted. They sat next to each other on the couch, Joan and Talyn long gone. 

“Thanks for putting me up for the week,” Saturn said sleepily and turned to Thomas.

He smiled in reply. “It’s no prob! Anything for a fellow struggling content creator.” They both giggled and relaxed back on their respective seats. 

“It was really cool getting to see you in action. Weird not to see it through a screen, though.”

Thomas chuckled. “Yeah I’ve heard it’s a bit jarring.”

They both spaced out for a few moments before Thomas asked, “Wanna order pizza?”

A pizza, brownies and a few rounds of Mario Kart later, Thomas and Saturn were passed out on his couch, Wreck It Ralph 2 playing muted on the TV. Their heads were barely touching in the corner of the sectional, feet poking out of the blankets.

Meanwhile, in Thomas’ head, his sides breathed a sigh of relief. Videos always drained them, despite how fun it was to make them. 

Roman and Patton were busying themselves making food in the small kitchen in Thomas mind-house while Virgil and Logan sat in the living room, basking in the comfort that came with Thomas’ sleep. 

“I'm getting a drink, you want one?” Virge asked as he got up and nudged Logan’s leg. 

“Water, please.”

Anxiety walked into the nook right off the kitchen, which housed the fridge and a small counter, and was about to reach in to get his bottle of tea and the water pitcher, when he stopped cold in his tracks.

Sitting on the counter a few feet in front of him, dressed in black ripped jeans, a white distressed tank top and orange and black flannel was Saturn. He was looking down, about to sip something out of the mug he held in his hands, when he too froze. 

His eyes slowly tracked over to Virgil and widened. 

“What the fuck…”

“What the hell?”

They whispered-asked in unison. Saturn took in his surroundings while he put his mug down on the counter and slid himself off slowly, careful not to startle Virge. “Um…where am I?” he asked, his voice slightly deeper than the Saturn Virgil remembered. 

“You don't know?” Virgil remarked, already sensing that this new entity was not an immediate threat to Thomas. 

“No, I…I had my tea and I was gonna go hang with…it doesn’t matter! I was somewhere else and now I'm in here and I know for sure I am not supposed to be!” His pitch got higher as his distress did.

“Virgil, I have changed my mind. I would rather have some-” Logan entered the small nook and made eye contact with Saturn. “I am confused,” he added thoughtfully.

“Yup, so am I! But I'm done now and I'm getting out of here one way or another. BYE.” He stormed past them both, pushing them against either side of the door as he did. 

“Must you both make so much noise whilst getting bev- whaaaaat the heckidy heck?!” Roman exclaimed upon seeing a different person entirely storm out of their fridge nook.

This new person ran out and quickly took in the new environment before his eyes landed on something else, and he melted. “Oh, thank gods it’s you…” Saturn ran over and tightly embraced…another Saturn. This one was wearing a light grey sweatshirt and yellow graphic tee with dark wash blue jeans.

He looked positively stricken as he embraced the other Saturn, holding him and whispering words of comfort in his ear. He did so while looking at the sides of Thomas, equally as confused but not nearly as upset as the flannel-clad Saturn. 

The four Sanders sides watched in absolute disbelief as the two Saturns interacted. It didn’t take them long to connect the dots. As Logan was about to say it, a voice came from behind the four of them. 

“Well, this is pretty weird,” it said. All four Thomas’s whipped around to see another Saturn, this one in a clean pair of black jeans and green button down with white flowers on it. His hair was pulled back in a tight bun, unlike the other two who had their hair out and loose.

He slowly walked through the Sanders, making his way over to his counterparts. He placed a hand on the panicked one and the comforting one’s backs, letting them know he was there. They both relaxed more as they saw him.

“What on Saturn are you all staring at? The appetizers have been served and the main course is right here,” another voice lilted from upstairs, where the sides’ rooms were. All sides in the room turned to see the final Saturn dramatically descending the stairs, his hair straight and framing his face. He was wearing a loose, white top with ripped and paint-splattered light wash jeans. He was basking in the attention of more than just his usual three people.

As he glided his way down the stairs, he walked over to his familiar parts and blew them a collective air kiss. Before he could say anything more, Patton cried out, “New friends!!” He ran over before anyone could stop him and held out a hand to the group of Saturns. “I'm Patton!”

They all looked at him for a moment before the one in the green shirt reached out and shook his hand firmly. “Rationale, nice to meet you.”

The paint-splattered one reached forward, took Patton’s hand and kissed it romantically. “Inspiration. I'm charmed,” he purred as Patton giggled.

“C’mere man!” The one formerly hugging the flanneled one ran over and embraced Patton. “I’m Emotion! And I'm so glad to meet you!” They hugged tightly, each laughing as they let go.

“And you?” Patton asked gently to the most distressed one.

It took a few awkward seconds, but he slowly reached his hand out and shook Patton’s. He didn’t say anything. Patton took that as his cue to back up to his own group again.

Now at a bit of a distance, they could clearly see the group of Saturns and how they differed from one another. Rationale stood with his back straight, hands folded at his front. He had one hip cocked to the side, looking more relaxed than Logan, but still more uptight than the rest of them.

Emotion was similar to Patton, in that he seemed full of joy and love, but he was calmer. One hand was tucked comfortably in his pocket while the other played with some hair that had wandered out of its place. 

Inspiration looked the most physically different from Saturn himself. For starters, his chest was bigger than Saturn’s was and his shirt was extremely loose. It didn’t show much more skin than a shoulder and collarbone, but in combination with his straight hair and flamboyant attitude, it set him far apart from the rest of his group. He stood with an arm lazily draped around the last side.

He reminded them of Virgil, but more wound up. Instead of being hunched over and burying himself from sight, he merely had his head slightly ducked and his eyes were aflame. His fists were balled at his sides and his knuckles were white with how hard he was clenching them. He looked like a coil ready to spring loose at the first sign of danger. 

An odd thing Logan and Virgil noticed were his tattoos. While the others had tattoos that matched Saturn’s own, this side had additional marks on is forearms. Before either could take a closer look at them, the side harshly pulled his rolled flannel sleeves down and over his arms fully. 

Each set of sides stared the other down, mostly in disbelief. How the hell was this happening? Dreams happened in an entirely different part of Thomas’ mind, so this couldn’t be one of those. 

Logan stepped forward cautiously, putting his hands up as a show of good faith. “As nobody here has any intention of doing harm, can we all calm down and move to the living area?” 

Each set of sides looked at each other and nodded slowly. One by one, not taking their eyes off one another, they all made their way over to the living room, where the couch seated the Saturn sides and the armchairs sat the Sanders sides. 

“Should we start-”

“How do you want to-”

“I'm still confused-”

Multiple sides started speaking at once before Logan waved his hands in a windshield wiper fashion.

“We need to figure out what is going on and how Saturn’s sides are in Thomas’ mind. I don't think much will be accomplished tonight, as both of them are fully immersed in REM sleep. They will not be woken up for quite some time.”

“As it stands, we should get comfortable until they do wake up and we get an explanation for all this unusual shit,” Rationale finished with a smile, standing up.

Patton gasped, “Language!” Roman pulled him into an embrace, covering his ears.

“Not in front of the kids!” he hissed to the four Saturns. They all held their hands up in a defensive gesture and Rationale backed into his seat again. Roman took his hands off a still distressed Patton’s ears, but returned to his armchair once more. 

“Should we just mingle in the meantime?” Emotion asked sweetly. “I don't see why we can’t talk like pals while the big guys take a nice rest…” he trailed off hopefully.

Patton perked up a bit at this. “Yea! We seem to be stuck for now, so let’s talk things out amongst ourselves. Uh…Inspiration! How bout you and I go get some snacks?” 

“I'd love to!” he exclaimed, springing out of his seat and walking towards Patton. “Shall we?” he reached a hand down to the seated side. As Pat stood, Inspiration twirled him around and laughed freely. His voice sounded light and airy, like twinkling wind chimes, a change from Roman’s deeper, fuller chuckles.

“I, um, have a question to ask you first,” Logan stated as he stood stiffly. “Why is your chest…larger…than the rest of the other Saturn’s?” he asked hesitantly.

Inspiration huffed a bit at this and Virgil harshly elbowed Logan. “I choose not to wear a binder sometimes, okay?” He snapped his fingers and his chest quickly flattened out, resembling the others. His collarbone was now covered with the thick, white strap of a binder.

Logan scrambled to form his words into an apology, but the side was already storming off, Patton in tow. Rationale quickly stood and took Logic’s arm. “How about we talk for a little while?” He walked toward the observation deck, chatting quietly and comforting the still befuddled Logan.

“Come on, dark and dreary. I have some questions about your fabulous tattoos,” Roman uttered and stood elegantly. The side in the flannel stood tentatively and sighed as he followed Roman upstairs.

Virgil looked at Emotion, happy that he was left with the one that reminded him most of Patton. “So…you guys curse huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides have some good conversations with each other and learn a little bit more about Saturn.

Emotion laughed heartily. “Yes, we curse quite often. Saturn doesn’t have a problem with it at all, if you couldn’t tell by watching any video on his channel.” 

Virgil smiled. “That must be pretty nice. Patton restricts our language if you haven’t already seen from Thomas’ videos.”

“I think that’s sweet, though. Saturn is thoroughly fu-I mean screwed! when he’s around children…it’s a pretty fun thing to see, though,” Emotion giggled. “He almost always ends up cursing, or saying something too close to a curse for parents to tolerate,” he added with another giggle. 

Anxiety huffed a laugh through his nose, but stayed quiet otherwise. He and Emotion were still seated in their respective spots on the couch and armchair, Emotion having since tucked his legs underneath himself and sitting criss cross. He seemed so at ease, despite the fact that this was an entirely different mindscape than his own. 

Virgil kinda felt bad. “Hey,” he said softly, catching Emotion’s attention. “I'm sorry you guys are going though this. I can’t imagine it’s easy…” he trailed off at the end as he saw Emotion’s smile turn sad. 

“That’s okay. Worse things have happened,” he said softly without further explanation. Virgil wondered what that could mean.

_____  
Inspiration was living his best life. He prided himself on being the most outgoing side, and definitely the most fabulous. Making friends with the ball of love and sunshine that was Patton was going to be a walk in the park. And he absolutely adored having friends.

“So, my precious Patton, what is there to do for fun around here?” He hefted himself up onto the counter as Patton set about collecting snacks in the kitchen cabinets.

“Oh, definitely video games! It’s one of the few things we can all agree on doing. Mario Kart is their favorite,” he informed as he retrieved chips from a higher shelf.

“Do you have any…dancing games?” Inspiration asked seductively. 

Patton snorted before answering through chuckles, “We do and they’re banned. We’re all just as terrible as Thomas is at dancing.”

Inspiration laughed again, this time fuller, as he swung his legs out and back in. “We have to play them! I can help you all learn and get better! After all I am the side responsible for the creative arts,” he waggled his eyebrows at Patton. 

“Hey, you’ve got me convinced! The others will probably be harder to talk into…but, hey! When you’ve got a bad queso dance fever-“ he coyly pulled out the jar of orange queso from the fridge, “- you gotta get it out.” Inspiration groaned melodramatically and flopped back onto the counter.

“That was truly cheesy padre!” He laughed loudly at his own worse pun. Patton joined in, and their chorus of giggles spread through the whole mindscape.

______

Logan was devastated. He had simply asked a question and, in doing so, had succeeded in deeply offending one side, if not all of them. He didn’t often partake in melodramatic sentiments, but he truly wanted to hide under his covers until the sun went away.

Rationale pulled him by the elbow to the chairs at the observation deck. Thomas’ eyes weren’t open, so all that played on the screen were the events of the day, small dreams mixed in here and there. Logan allowed himself to look at the screen instead of the side pushing him gently into a chair.

“Logan,” the voice of Saturn asked beside him. Logan sighed and dropped his head slightly. “Logan, it’s okay.” At this, he looked up and saw the earnest face of Rationale, not covered by any kind of hair. Logan let out a long, drawn out sigh.

“I deeply apologize for my offensive question. I was merely curious and did not consider all the possible-“ he was cut off by the other side putting his hand on Logan’s shoulder. The sudden physical touch was enough to startle him out of his thought process. 

“When I say it’s okay, I mean it is okay. I understand the desire for information over emotional consideration. And, believe me, Inspiration’s desire to walk about without…proper coverage…is a topic that has been brought up several times by me, and met with a very similar reaction.”

Logan let out a relieved sigh. “I was simply curious as to why and…well I didn’t think. As ironic as that is.” Rationale nodded along.

“Trust me when I say I understand. Often times, my desire for information gets in the way of social niceties and conventions as well. However, if you do have any questions about Saturn’s inner workings, I am the side to ask.” Logan’s metaphorical ears perked up at this statement. 

“Any?”

_____

Roman was struggling much more than he normally did when interacting with cute emo boys. The side he was paired with was quiet, which he was used to, but also extremely suspicious of him, which he was not used to. He was accustomed to Virgil being tense, scared, apprehensive, anxious (ha), and everything in between. But it had been ages since he was looked at with such overwhelming mistrust.

It hurt him, but he pretended not to notice, instead focusing on bringing the new guest into his room, being sure to leave the door wide open. The skeptical Saturn slowly entered his chambers, electing to stand near the door, practically in the hallway.

Roman was about to turn on all his pretty fairy lights to try to set a calmer mood, better for heart to heart conversations, but as soon as he leaned into his small couch, he noticed the Saturn nearly choke on his own gasp. Roman, ever the gentle friend and lover, slowly got off the couch and approach his guest. 

He gestured out into the hall with a simple sweep of his hand, “Would you prefer to sit out there instead?” he offered gently. After a gulp and a vigorous nod, the flanneled Saturn ducked out the door and plopped himself down, back against the wall directly next to Roman’s door. 

Roman sat himself down across from the other side, back gently leaning on the rails of the staircase and legs artfully tucked to the side. He observed the Saturn across from him, taking in all the details he could as they sat in tense silence. 

Roman noticed the white tank top underneath the flannel had a band logo displayed on it. He couldn’t place the odd-looking, distorted mask, but knew it was from album art of some alternative band or other. He made a mental note to ask Virgil later if he recognized it. 

The other side squirmed the longer Roman looked at his torso. As he realized this, Roman directed his gaze toward the other’s face instead. “My apologies if I made you uncomfortable, denim in distress.” He sputtered on the nickname after he said it, about to apologize throughly, before he saw a small smile bloom on the other’s face. 

That small smile grew into a larger, more tired grin, and the flanneled side finally seemed to relax, just the slightest bit. “So that’s the treatment V gets, huh?” he muttered in a gravelly voice.

Roman had to smile at that. “Yes, I suppose that is his treatment. Pretty top notch if you ask me.” At this, the Saturn smiled a little wider. Roman couldn’t help but notice, quickly, that his fists were no longer clenched tight with white knuckles. 

“I do have a question for you, though. And it is quite serious.” The side tensed up a bit more, smile shrinking. “…where did you get the ideas for those wonderful tattoos?!”

____

After each side got to have their own little conversations, they all congregated once more in the living area, but in a different configuration. Inspiration was sitting directly next to the arm of the couch, his legs draped over Patton’s lap. Next to Patton was Roman, his arm over the other’s shoulders. Last on the couch was the flanneled one, leg hovering next to Roman’s.

Logan and Virgil were in armchairs next to each other, Emotion and Rationale sitting in the other two chairs. The air in the room was far less tense, everyone having gotten the chance to stretch their legs. Not to mention both creative sides were feasting on the chips and queso sitting in Patton’s lap. Crunching snacks as background noise makes it pretty difficult to be tense.

After a few moments of small conversation between less familiar sides, Roman looked over at the flanneled Saturn and gently nudged his leg. The other side sighed and closed his eyes for a minute before opening them with determination.

“So…I know I haven’t been very upfront with you all…” he started. “I'm kinda like Virgil…but Anxiety is only part of me.” At this he rolled his sleeves up once more, this time slower and more deliberately so the others could see what he was revealing. 

Written in jagged script, half tattoo and half scar, was the word “anxiety” on his right forearm and “depression” on his left. The Saturns all looked disturbed by this revelation, some more than most. Virgil looked only for a moment before looking down at his hands. Logan couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tattooed arms held before him. Patton and Roman both just wanted to hug this SAturn. 

Virgil was the first to speak, however. “So…if you’re both, what are you?” 

The flanneled Saturn finally looked up from his own arms with resignation. “I'm PTSD. His other mental struggles stem from me, thus…” he shrugged, gesturing vaguely to his forearms. 

“Dude, I'm so-” Virgil started.

“Don't apologize…please. It’s just a fact of his reality,” PTSD interjected. 

“Well! There’s no reason we can’t get to know each other better now that everything’s on the table,” Patton said, smiling a bit too brightly.

All the sides physically relaxed, before Emotion stood up suddenly. “Oh no…something feels wrong guys…Wait n-” Before he could finish his thought, he was gone, disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared hours prior.

Rationale stood up next, straightening his shirt and addressing the group calmly. “I hope to see you all soon. Perhaps tomorrow night we can-” He poofed away without a trace. 

“Shit…bye guys…” PTSD seemed to fade out rather than simply being suddenly gone.

“I bid you all adieu!” Inspiration exclaimed as he stood triumphantly, choosing to view his disappearance as a grand exit. It was only a moment before he was gone as well. 

The four Sanders looked around at each other, shocked into silence.

The mindscape had never felt so empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed! i think im gonna update this every so often as the writing urge strikes. these sides are also based off my own if that wasnt blatantly obviousssss
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @wolfenshire

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think here or on my tumblr @wolfenshire  
thanks for reading!


End file.
